


8 little words

by Fanfic_Annie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Annie/pseuds/Fanfic_Annie
Summary: Yet another go at the first night Charity and Vanessa spend together.





	8 little words

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's December and we're all supposed to be posting Christmassy stuff, but this has been hanging around in my WIP folder for ages and I haven't posted anything for months so I just thought I would.
> 
> It's way back to their first night, but from Charity's POV. I doubt it's accurate but what the hell, its fiction innit?

"Do you wanna go upstairs and find out?"

As seductions went, it hardly counted. If she hadn't been so caught up in the moment Charity would have laughed at the simplicity of it, Vanessa's protestations crumbling like sand in the wind with a soft question and a provocative kiss. She remembered telling Vanessa the night before that she was too easy, not enough of a challenge and marvelled at how right she had been.

But she didn't feel the usual scorn at someone giving in so easily to her charms. She wasn't flooded with the disgust for herself and others that characterised so many of her liaisons. She didn't hate herself for what she was doing, or her mark for their inability to refuse her. She wasn't thinking about what she would get from this, what benefits she could wrangle from the aftermath, what payment would be forthcoming.

And when she saw the vulnerability in Vanessa's eyes, nodding acquiescence, she felt an unfamiliar pull in her chest. Unfamiliar but not new. She had felt it before. She had felt it last night, when she had leaned forward to capture Vanessa's lips with her own. Which had given rise to the unexpected. She had expected the familiar corrupting excitement to pound her heart, the recognised surge of power to rip through her shoulders and the accustomed triumph of a conquest to flood her chest. 

But she hadn't anticipated the lightening bolt that pierced her, turning her insides to liquid and making her limbs quiver. She hadn't foreseen the tenderness that flowed through her fingertips and into the softness of her mouth. She hadn't envisaged the wave of desire that rippled through her, stealing her breath and making her ravenous for Vanessa's touch, desperate for Vanessa's reciprocation of her need. 

And she had known, even after the morning's dismissive exit and Vanessa's blatant unease, she had known Vanessa would come back. She had felt the strength of Vanessa's desire, the longing in her kisses, the greed in her tongue, the craving in her clutches. She sensed the frustration in Vanessa, the confusion in her mind railing against the pleasure in her body. And she understood. So when Vanessa had faltered, hesitated, Charity had pulled away, slowing them down then stopping altogether before they crossed a line that they then wouldn't be able to uncross.

She knew that Vanessa would find a way to come back. She knew that the strength of Vanessa's feelings would overcome her nervousness, her curiosity would outweigh her qualms. She knew Vanessa would need to figure herself out, figure this out, figure them out.

And she knew that if Vanessa didn't she would do it herself. She would go and find her, claim her, take her for her own. Help her overcome her fears. She knew that would be a harder road than if Vanessa came willingly to her, but she knew she would do it. If she had to.

She had expected her to come back. But she hadn't expected her to come back so soon. She had expected the tirade of denial that fell from Vanessa's lips, but she hadn't expected the ease with which she would pull Vanessa into her and they would lose themselves in their need. 

And she certainly hadn't expected the strength of her own feelings. 

"Okay." That's all she had.

They stayed where they were for a moment, staring at each other. Then Charity took Vanessa's hand and rose, bringing Vanessa up with her. She led her through the door, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She turned to her, seeing the nervous anticipation on Vanessa's face and wanting, needing to reassure her, calm her, make her feel safe.

"It's ok, Vanessa. It's up to you. We can do whatever you want." 

Vanessa lifted her head and looked Charity straight in the eyes. 

"No, Charity. You can do whatever you want."  
\-----------------

So Charity did. And then Vanessa did it all back.

\-----------------

Charity sighed and lay still, spent, boneless, spineless and pretty much lifeless. Her brain was fuzzy, her mind blown, devoid of coherence. But she couldn't stop the fireworks inside her, her nerve endings continuing to trigger, causing her to twitch and jerk, as the reverberations of her many, many orgasms echoed around her body.

Vanessa was collapsed on top of her, her face down over Charity's shoulder. "Sorry," she sounded muffled through the pillow. "I'll move in a sec."

"No hurry," Charity lifted her hand to rest it in the small of Vanessa's back. She quite liked her being there. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away.

She came to a while later, both of them still in the same position. Vanessa had turned her head to nestle into Charity's neck and Charity could feel her regular slow breaths against her jaw as she slept. She didn't want to move, didn't want to wake Vanessa who would no doubt move away. And probably leave. She wondered if she'd ever felt so relaxed, comfortable and safe.

And she wondered if she had ever had such good sex. Although she already knew the answer. She'd had a lot of bad sex, a fair amount of pretty unpleasant sex, some good sex and the odd spattering of mind-blowing sex. But this was something else altogether. This had moved her. She felt this coupling more intensely than any other she had experienced. And she wanted more.

Vanessa inhaled sharply beside her and opened her eyes, letting out an involuntary startled gasp as she realised where she was. "Oh, Charity. I should go," she moved as if to roll away but Charity wrapped her arms around her and held her where she was. 

"What do you have to rush off for? It's the middle of the night. And anyway, I'm not sure I'm finished with you yet," Charity put her hand to the back of Vanessa's neck and pulled her in, bringing their lips together in a slow, sultry kiss. As she felt Vanessa respond, opening her mouth and her tongue finding Charity's, she rolled them both over, covering Vanessa's body with her own.

"No, definitely not finished yet...."

\-----------------

Awareness seeped slowly into Charity's brain as she opened her eyes and the sunlight brought her vision into focus. She was lying on her side, facing the back of Vanessa's head over the other side of the bed. She remembered Vanessa falling asleep in her arms, her head nestled into Charity's shoulder. Clearly they had shifted in the night and Vanessa had rolled away from her.

She thought Vanessa was probably awake, she was too still and quiet to be asleep. She didn't want to disturb her, unsure of the reaction she would get. She tucked her hand between her ear and her pillow and contemplated Vanessa's back. 

"Vanessa's hair is beautiful," she thought. "Her back is beautiful. Vanessa is beautiful. I could fall for you, Vanessa Woodfield. I think maybe I already have, a little bit. I want you to stay here. You and me could be so much."

She smiled at the fantasies she was conjuring. "Don't get ahead of yourself, girl," she admonished herself. "You don't even know her. And she certainly doesn't know you. She doesn't even like you. Yet. Make her like you, Charity. Just make her like you. Make her."

She sighed. Lifting her hand she ran her fingers down the back of Vanessa's head, trailing them through her hair to the ends. 

"I'll make tea," she whispered into the space between them. Then she lifted the covers and got up, wrapping herself in a gown and opening the door. She turned her head to look again at the still figure lying in her bed, and with a rueful smile left the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


End file.
